Jumper tubes are conduits bringing high pressure actuating fluid or oil from a supply manifold to the injectors. The jumper tubes are normally rigidly attached to the injectors allowing very little misalignment and may cause distortion within the injectors that have parts that move rapidly under high pressure with tight clearances. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,612 shows such a conduit rigidly connected to a hydraulically operated injector by a bolted flange or retainer plate.